


the beating of our hearts is the only sound

by rolloinky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Frottage, Grinding, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, cis swap, cis-swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloinky/pseuds/rolloinky
Summary: Soralovesthis, loves feeling the flutter around her fingers, the taste on her tongue, the sight they make in front of her. She wonders, watching the way Riku’s jerking uncontrollably on that hot mouth, if Vanitas’s feels like hers, if Riku’s hips rock and fit the same way againstherlips. Sora wants to find out, try for herself.





	the beating of our hearts is the only sound

**Author's Note:**

> for my twitter folks <333

Vanitas whines into Riku's cunt, mindlessly follows her hips with her slack mouth when they rock to and away from her face. Riku’s spread out above her, muscular thighs shaking under Vanitas’s hands and Sora can see the way her nails dig into Riku’s skin with every noise she elicits. Sora lays between Vanitas’s thighs, watches the girls move in tandem, fingers lazily thrusting with a contented smile.

Riku's panting wetly as Sora's eyes drag along the length of her body, along _Vanitas's_. With a heavy throb of satisfaction in her belly, she watches Riku shiver and grind downwards onto that seeking mouth, both girls groaning in unison when they press together. Sora bites her lip as Riku reaches down, threads her pale fingers into that mass of black hair and rocks and _rocks_ her hips. Vanitas's sounds are muffled but Sora can still see the way her chest shudders and shakes, ribs quaking as she tries and fails to keep her sounds inside. She clenches desperately around Sora’s fingers too, wet and hot and so eager to be filled up with _more_. Sora can empathize.

Vanitas and Sora are...relatively the same size. Vanitas is a little sharper, bones a _little bit_ more pronounced as if all softness has been shorn away. But, like Sora, she looks absolutely _tiny_ with Riku’s body straddling her face. 

Sora’s mouth waters as Riku’s back, ass, thighs flex and undulate across the other girl’s mouth. All that strength and carefully cultivated restraint fractured by a _little bit_ of lips and tongue. The thought has Sora twisting her fingers sharply inside Vanitas who arches off the ground, a hurt little whine sounding out beneath Riku. Sora’s eyes drift languidly back to Vanitas’s cunt, heat flaring brighter at the way her body tries to pull Sora in further, wants that press of fingers deeper and _deeper_. Never one for patience, Sora lowers her upper body and slips her free hand around Vanitas’s hip to pin her to the ground, starts mouthing at Vanitas’s clit. She sucks it into her mouth with a little hum, heart skipping at the jerk of hips against her face.

Sora _loves_ this, loves feeling the flutter around her fingers, the taste on her tongue, the sight they make in front of her. She wonders, watching the way Riku’s jerking uncontrollably on that hot mouth, if Vanitas’s feels like hers, if Riku’s hips rock and fit the same way against _her_ lips. Sora wants to find out, try for herself. 

In the meantime she slides another finger in, three knuckles deep now and _spreads_, squirms at the thighs quivering around her head. She wants those legs to clamp down, wants Vanitas smeared all over her face, so she moves down and slips her tongue inside Vanitas’s spread cunt. Vanitas shakes around her, hiccuping whines pressed into Riku above her and her hands shoot down to Sora’s hair. She groans at the thighs squeezing around her head, the sweet burn of pain from hands yanking her hair and she rakes her nails across Vanitas’s hip in retaliation. 

Vanitas simply holds her head in place, grinds firm little circles on her fingers and tongue. It sets Sora’s eyes rolling, thighs rubbing together as she licks between her own fingers, collects as much of Vanitas’s slick on her tongue and swallows it down. Her eyes flutter with every drag of Vanita’s clit against her tongue, has to stop from just _panting_ against Vanitas and grinding her own hips into the bed because she wants more of this, _all of it_, as much as she can have. Sora presses a wet, opened mouthed kiss on Vanitas’s clit before pulling back to rest her damp face on a thigh. Eyes dark and heavy lidded, she pants wetly and watches her fingers move slickly in and out of Vanitas.

There’s a small punched out noise above her and she rolls her head upwards, mouth parting as Vanitas’s hand smoothes up the back of Riku’s thigh and grips her ass tightly, urges her hips to grind faster, _harder_. A shiver ripples down Riku’s spine, shudders through her hips and jerks them forward on Vanitas’s tongue with a shaky, breathless cry, “Vanitas, _please_! Please, please, _yes, ye-_”

Riku comes, rides Vanitas’s face in full now with her head tossed back, hair tumbling in a shimmer of light down her back and grazing the hand on her ass. Sora keens, cunt aching at the small glimpse of Riku’s blissed out face and she busies herself with dipping down, licking around her fingers. Vanitas’s heels slip on the bedding on either side of Sora, skidding across the sheets before she gets her bearing and thrusts her hips down into Sora’s face. 

In Sora’s periphery and over Vanitas’s splayed legs, she sees Riku swing her leg over Vanitas and sit down heavily, mattress bouncing. She’s covered in a light sheen of sweat, glistens under the low light of their room and she’s still trembling, hands fisting in the sheets as she pants up at the ceiling with twitching hips. Her face is lax and her eyes sweep down Vanitas to Sora where she smiles dopily. Sora licks a broad stripe up Vanitas’s cunt and props her chin on her hip bone and grins broadly in return, spreads her fingers once more with a little hum before removing them completely. 

Sora caresses Vanita’s thighs, her hips, before beginning a slow crawl up the length of her body. She slots their sweat and slick damp thighs together but keeps herself propped up and grins cheekily down at Vanitas. Sora shivers, hips flexing at the lazy drag of Vanitas’s eyes up the length of her body, feels like she’s burning wherever those golden eyes linger. Sora digs her fingers into bedding on either side of Vanitas and averts her eyes, face burning at the intensity of that stare, to look up at Riku which only makes it _worse_. Riku’s leaning back on her hands, breaths calm now but Sora can still see the shine on her thighs, the way her lips are bitten a bright fresh red as she watches. Sora whines lowly, reaches her hand out and sighs happily when it’s immediately reciprocated. Their hands tangle together and Sora pulls Riku close, eyes flicking down to her mouth and then they’re kissing, _finally_. At the first press of lips, tongue, her hips are moving, grinding slowly against Vanitas’s thigh, twitching when small hands grip her ass. 

Sora breaks away with a whine, hips stuttering, and pants with her forehead pressed against Riku’s chin. Her hair is sticking to her face and she can feel a pearl of sweat dripping down the length of her spine and onto Vanitas’s hand. Riku’s holding her together with a palm over her heart and the other cupping the back of her head. She nuzzles her nose along Riku’s jaw, places a kiss on the corner of her mouth and then she turns to look down. Vanitas’s gaze is flicking between the two of them hotly and down to where Sora’s cunt is pressed tightly along her thigh. 

Sora kisses Riku’s chin before moving chest to chest with Vanitas, breath stuttering at the drag of her nipples on that sweat damp skin. She takes in her blown golden eyes, hair messy from Riku’s gripping hands, cheeks damp and mouth swollen. Sora knows it’s strange to want to kiss and touch someone who looks so similar to herself but Vanitas is _beautiful_ and she _wants_. She cups Vanitas’s face and slots their mouths together, hips sliding along thighs, Vanitas’s hands on her ass pushing and pulling. Sora’s whimpering into her mouth, can feel Vanitas’s shaky breaths as much as she hears them. She turns her head, their lips separating, shivers at the hot mouth trailing her neck. Sora looks at Riku, takes in her reclined pose, her contented expression, and licks her lips, moans lowly at the next rock of hips, “You taste good, Riku. So good, baby.” 

Sora can see the curl of Riku’s toes into the sheets. 

She keeps her eyes on Riku as she grips Vanitas’s chin and swipes her tongue across her bottom lip, eyes drifting shut as she finally licks all the way inside. Their mouths are meeting messily, noisily in the room, tongues dragging against each other, breaths caught between them. Sora can feel their saliva on her chin, thrusts forward knowing it’s mixing with Riku and Vanitas’s slick on their faces. Vanitas’s feet are planted into the mattress and she’s grinding her hips desperately into Sora’s thigh, slick sliding down her ass and dripping onto the mussed up sheets. 

Sora props herself up on one arm, smoothes the other over Vanitas’s heaving chest and palms her breast with a firm squeeze before pushing it up. With a wicked little grin and half lidded eyes, Sora leans down and sucks her nipple into her mouth. Vanitas digs her trembling hands into Sora’s ass, pulls her against her cunt tightly, hips rolling roughly at each suck. Sora moans, the vibration causing Vanitas to arch further into the hot press of her mouth and she hopes (_and hopes and hopes_) there will be finger shaped bruises on her ass later. Knows she’ll get wet by the sight of them, the feel, the knowledge that they’re the same size and shape as her own fingerprints.\ 

There’s movement in her periphery and she sees Riku brush Vanitas’s damp bangs from her forehead with a tender swipe of her hand then, eyes nearly shut and lashes casting a shadow over her high cheeks, she lays a gentle kiss there. 

Vanitas comes with her mouth gaping up at the ceiling, brows drawn taught over her molten eyes as her thighs clasp around Sora’s, hips stuttering forward roughly as she rides out the waves of her orgasm caught between the two of them. Sora kisses along her collarbones, strokes over her ribs, and nuzzles her forehead over Vanitas's racing heartbeat. Her thighs are quivering, body buzzing and tight as she holds herself up over Vanitas and watches the way she shakes beneath her, belly clenching and unclenching. There's a hand in her hair coaxing her to look back up and her breath catches when she does. Riku's beaming down at her, eyes flicking over to Vanitas who's _smiling_. 

Her entire face changes, warms from the spread of her mouth, and Sora's heart skips because it's there because of _them_. Her eyes are sweet and soft like honey, gentled by the curve of her cheeks, and her nose scrunches up the tiniest bit right in the middle. They made her _happy_. Sora’s vision gets blurry, can feel the well of tears, and she gasps out a watery pleased giggle at the sets of hands cupping her cheeks. She's so strung out between joy and arousal that she knows it won't take much, not after seeing and feeling and tasting so much tonight. Vanitas cradles her face, thumbs framing her freckled cheeks, and meshes their mouths together in a toe curling slide. Sora’s never been so happy to be caught. 

She's startled by the larger hands on her hips, the easy way she's lifted and propped up on her knees with her ass in the air. Sora’s body is in a steep arch to her raised hips and Vanitas drags a nail down her spine in a bright red line, crosses her arms over Sora’s back and holds her against her own chest. Sora looks up into her eyes, lips parting at the lazy smirk climbing her face as she looks over Sora’s shoulder to Riku. Vanitas moves her hair to the side, makes way for Riku's mouth to trail open kisses up that red line from small of her back to the top of her spine. Sora gasps into Vani's mouth, shivers at Riku's lips brushing her ear, "Your turn, sweetheart." 

Vanitas nuzzles her nose along Sora's cheek before kissing her softly with a hum. Her eyes are already drooping and she does her best to follow those quirked up lips, whining when Vanitas denies her, “Vani, come on…” 

Vanitas huffs out a small laugh and moves a hand to the nape of Sora’s neck, tangles in the hair there and _pulls_ very slowly. Sora melts, follows the stinging along her scalp easily with her mouth dropping open. She feels a hand on her ass, kneading and pushing her into a somehow deeper arch while the other drags teasingly down her other cheek. Sora licks her lips, anticipation flaring her arousal brighter and Vanitas flickers in and out of view with her fluttering eyelashes when Riku’s hand finally slides over her cunt. 

Oh, _yeah,_ yes that’s-” Sora breathes against Vanitas’s face, thighs quivering and she _tries_ to push into Riku’s hands but she’s held securely against Vanitas’s chest. Her nails are digging into Vanitas’s shoulders but she’s too far gone to worry about hurting her, focused solely on the spine melting circles Riku’s rubbing against her clit, “please, _please_ touch me _come on_.” 

Vanitas’s hand gentles in her hair, guides their mouths together and swallows down her whines. There’s saliva smearing across their chins again with how uncoordinated Sora is in her pleasure but Vanitas doesn’t seem to mind, just tilts and nudges Sora’s mouth in the positions she wants. At the first swipe of Riku’s fingers along the inside of her slick covered thighs Sora bites down on Vanitas’s bottom lip. The first press of Riku’s fingers inside, the way her body shapes itself and opens beneath her touch has her gasping against Vanitas, high whining _oh oh ohs_ dripping off of each exhale. 

The first few thrusts rock Sora forward into Vanitas’s arms, sets her squirming at the easy slide inside of her. Her arousal coils tighter, her cunt aching so badly after so long and she moans brokenly at the press of a third finger, a fourth. Finally starts feeling _full_. She tries to push off Vanitas’s chest, tries to chase Riku’s hand but the arms pinning her are too strong and she grunts in frustration. There's tears striping her cheeks and she trembles at the influx of sensation. Riku’s fingers fill her up so much better than her own ever can, each stretch and thrust sending shivers down her spine and she _wants-_

Vanitas kisses across her cheeks, licks into her panting mouth. Her voice is low and wicked when she whispers against Sora’s lips with a smirk, "You're like _me_, huh? It's never enough. Want me to fill you up too?" 

The words light her up, imagines Vanitas pressing her way inside alongside Riku. Sora comes, eyes clenched shut, bears down hard on the fingers thrusting steadily inside of her. She’s tucked into the crook of Vanitas’s neck as she shakes apart, moans long and low against the warm skin above Vanitas’s pulse. Riku’s hand is still working inside of her fluttering cunt, pushing and pulling the new flood of slick onto her thighs and the bedding. Sora’s ass is flexing and her hips are rolling as she rides out the waves of pleasure but she’s tenderly anchored by the chin resting on her head and the hand cradling her waist. 

She blinks back to awareness by the hands stroking up and down her back, her sides. Vanitas is warm and comfortable, pulse like a metronome against Sora's ear. Sora’s still getting her bearings but she can’t feel Riku’s hands on her anymore, doesn't know where Riku is and she reaches a hand out, sighs in relief as it’s easily swallowed by a larger one. Riku presses a kiss to her shoulder, wraps around her, around them both, so easily. They're tangled together, limbs overlapping and twisting around each other in a languid embrace. She kisses Vanitas’s neck, nuzzles her head closer with a sigh and intertwines her fingers with Riku’s over Vanitas’s hip. Sora’s just starting to drift off when she hears quiet words exchanged in between kisses above her, smiles at the two kisses pressed on top of her head. 


End file.
